Peaches and Cream
by Konata101
Summary: Demons are worse than rabbits in heat when they're desperate to breed. Alfred, and his devoted slave, Arthur, are no different. The young rookie demon is determined to start a clan of his own, and Arthur is more than willing to to bring it into the world. Sweet Devil!USUK, mpreg, futanari, tentacles, and other fun fetishes.
1. Chapter 1

**Just reposting something from my AO3 account over here. c: Some good old Sweet Devil!USUK mpreg and other fun things.**

**Nothing much else to say, actually. This was a roleplay with some awesome dude. He was England, I was America, yadda yadda yadda.**

**Warning: dom!Alfred/sub!Arthur, mpreg, inflation, watersports, and futanari. Enjoy~**

* * *

They were ready.

The tall, blue-haired incubus stepped closer to his redheaded mate, a leather riding crop in his hands.

Both had undergone the transformation spell, and were ready to do the _thing_ so ingrained in every living creature. Reproduction.

"Arthur." Alfred climbed onto their velvety bed, trailing his sharp fingernails up towards where breast buds poked through his mate's silk nightgown.

He wasn't with child yet. But he soon would be.

The slightly shorter male laid across the bed, filled with black petals of roses to create more of a sensual atmosphere between them. One leg resting up, with the other laying across with a soft bent into it, both of his own envious eyes kept a sharp glare towards the other with a hint of lust buried beneath them.

The long black wings folded backwards against his milky skin, the black silk gown rest against his body with one strap out of place and leaning against his upper arm. "Nnh.. Alfred~"

"Here." Alfred moved his other hand down, slipping a skillful finger underneath and inside Arthur's jet-black thong, before rubbing just the tip of his index digit along the damp slit underneath his mate's pitifully throbbing erection. "Gonna fuck you here."

He leaned forward slightly, his rosy lips crashing against Arthur's. Not for a kiss, but for a bite. "Mmhm. Smells nice and musky down there, _whore._"

The dark shades of clothing complimented greatly with his flawless complexion, bringing out the colours in his eyes. The rubbing of his slit, coupled with his pulsating length, so hard and throbbing for the other to satisfy him through their sex session, that instantly Arthur knew was going to be rough.

His sinful moan reached out, so sharp against his own scarlet lips that had darkened after his fair drink of red wine, that so far had not even affected him in the slightest… besides eager him for the violence between their relationship.

"Do me here, _hard~_ I crave you inside of me," Arthur spoke in a husky tone, placing his hand on the male's muscular arm.

The taller demon let out a low, dangerous growl, sounding more beast than man. "Mm. Begging for it already." He shook his head and laughed, removing his hands from groping and rubbing Arthur's eager body, in order to unbuckle and pull down his tight black jeans.

"Dammit. Wish I could still fuck you against a wall and hear you cry and beg me to stop..." Alfred sighed, taking his meaty girth into hand and stroking it lightly. "Oh, well. At least you're now mine forever. And you enjoy that." His lips curled into a sinister yet playful grin. "Ready to make some babies~?"

Arthur felt more intimidated by such a beastly impediment. The fallen angel was created from a sinful act with a demon, and being caught in the eyes of God.

But even though he was caught, he never felt bad or even dared to stop at all. Now, he was signed to be with Alfred until the end of time, to only make children and nothing more.

Arthur tugged eagerly at the buckle, as he pulled it from the sockets of the tight jeans so he could hold it, pulling it up his bare legs and even to his lips, to lick along it length-ways, wanting the other to become more interested. "I'm _always_ ready…"

"Heh. That's good." Alfred's icy blue eyes narrowed, before he quickly jerked forward, slamming himself hard into Arthur's tighter, wetter, feminine entrance. "Nnngh-! Gah, fuck, you really need to relax!" he snarled, wrapping his fingers around the fallen angel's absolutely perfect childbearing hips. "Nnghh... shit, you're suffocating me, babe!"

As the other rammed himself inside of him with no questions asked, Arthur felt the thong string snap instantly into two from the force.

His juice started to coat the length instantly as he was pushed into so far and deeply, that he felt the male smack straight at the back in one single go. But his muscles tightened up so hard around the length, that it felt like the other couldn't move it at all. "Awwwyah~! Nnnh... _Fuck..._ Yeees..."

Alfred bit down on his lower lip, closing his eyes and letting out a shuddered moan as Arthur somehow managed to tighten up even further around his mass.

"Fuck... ughh..." He scrunched up his nose, as thick, off-white juices gushed out from Arthur's pussy with each inward thrust. "Shit. You're making such a damn mess."

The incubus moved one of his hands further down, before giving the redhead's slick inner thigh a pinch. "Turn around. Get on your hands and knees, _slut._"

Arthur let out his tongue from the short moment of ecstasy he gained from the struggled thrust into his virgin pussy.

He was granted such a thing for this kind of event. It was something difficult that he had to get used to, but as he was broken by the many bouts of toy play he had, he got used to the feeling of large objects being jammed up inside him.

With no questions asked, he simply did what his master told him, rolling over onto his stomach and getting up onto his hands and knees, before pumping back his hips against the length. "_Nywah~_ Fuck me… Drill me _deep,_" he pleaded, with a few more sexual feminine moans reaching from his rouge lips.

"Mmh... fuck... so hot and _juicy..._" With the other demon in such a slutty position, Alfred could have some fun with his mate's sexy little body, compared to silly old missionary style… "Nnh-!"

Alfred slapped the palm of his hand against Arthur's rosy rump, a chuckle escaping from his throat as he did so. "Shit. Nmm. Soon as I'm filling up your womb, I'm gonna pound that nice ass of yours." For emphasis, he gave one of the soft, perky globes of flesh a possessive squeeze.

Both straps from Arthur's jet black gown slipped off from his shoulders, with his crooked halo drifting a little above his head, so dark in shade and a very faint glow blooming from its broken shape.

Arthur squealed as his ass got slapped nicely and firmly, with no mercy. Their sex always had gone in such a direction, but each time, thinking on how it felt made him even wetter.

"So big~ _Awwwh,_ you're so hot deep inside of me…" The groans turned a little louder, as the younger male took a nice fresh squeeze of his bright shiny cheeks, from lathering himself with moisturizer.

Alfred dug his sharp fingernails into the soft flesh, creating bright red scratches into Arthur's delicious peach-toned ass. "Mmhmm. And I'm gonna get bigger."

As if on cue, Alfred's member began to throb and swell inside his mate's slick insides, the head pressing hard against the entrance of Arthur's womb. Begging to enter.

"I'll go deeper... If you ask nicely."

Upon the perfect timing, Arthur dug his blackened finger nails deep into the velvet sheets, from the pin pricks against his cheeks from the male's claws.

Arthur bowed his head slightly and bit his bottom lip so hard, that he penetrated the skin, feeling a bit of blood run down the center and slip off onto the sheets themselves.

Such a deep penetration, hitting against such a sensitive spot that the other was prodding and penetrating just a little, and causing such horny screams. "Awwwh! _Y-Yes!_ G-Go d-deeper~ _P-Please_…"

"Good boy." Alfred did as he was told, but couldn't resist bursting into laughter at his own taunt. "Heh, or should I say _girl_, now?"

Shaking his head, he squeezed Arthur's hips and thrusted as hard and fast as he could into that tight, begging heat, determined to fill up his mate with baby juices until he burst.

The raw demon meat was pounding so much inside of him, his darkened heart pounded inside of him even faster.

Such a teasing taunt against him over his real gender, but nothing much could be said besides muffled cries of bliss, wishing for more and more with greed in every content of his body to be devoted to sex until the end of time.

The taller male plunged harder and faster inside of his pussy, leaving juices drip out more and more as the penetration grew deeper.

The indigo-haired incubus ran the tips of both his thumbs against Arthur's stretched, twitching pussy lips, gently massaging them as he continued to pound hard inside his mate's womb. "Fuck... shit, m'gonna cum," Alfred grunted out, slapping Arthur's ass again as he bucked his hips rabidly, desperate to reach orgasm himself. "Gonna cum-!"

"C-Cum for me!" Arthur cried out, as the length reached deep inside his sacred chamber of heat, like a pot of lava.

His own length could hardly continue onwards, without bursting itself all over the nearly spotless sheets, save for his juice and blood smothered a little across it.

Arthur bowed his crimson locks across his eyes, having had left it grow a little from the past month. His hips pumped backwards harder and faster with the springs of the bed repeating the sounds of their actions, before bursting across the bed with his white sticky liquid, and his pussy giving into squirting juices.

Arthur's climax brought Alfred to his, and with a heated groan, the younger demon threw his head back and let himself release.

A flood of hot, extremely fertile semen gushed into Arthur's insides, pressing against his hot inner walls, and making his perfectly flat tummy bulge out.

Alfred couldn't stop himself at all, and continued to release as much as he could, until his mate looked about four months pregnant with triplets. He would grow much, much bigger, after all, but it was still a rather impressive start.

Arthur's eyes widened out for a moment, as the piping hot seed started to gush inside of his womb and began to inflate him up.

He felt his stomach grow and sink downwards closer to the bed, and luckily, the nightgown was made with elastic, otherwise his stomach may never fit inside of it.

Both of his demonized eyes started to soften with haze of bliss, his own length let out such a great mess across the sheets that he formed a puddle underneath himself, his upper chest dropping downwards after his arms had given into the new pressured weight.

"F-.. Fuck... Awwh… so... _hot._"

Alfred remained inside Arthur, even as his orgasm began to fizzle away. Just like a knotting dog. "Mm. Nice." Purring lustfully, the incubus reached one of his hands down to give his mate's bloated tummy a teasing, soothing rub. "You're so full already. Mmm. Like you're gonna explode."

He licked his lips and grinned, his palm patting the swollen flesh. "You're so fertile, Arthur. Good job."

Arthur's cock twitched a little as it slightly softened, but not completely. He turned his head with his slightly damp locks brushed from his eyes so he could see the other male.

The crimson iris in his eyes disappeared back to his emerald greens, after the little situation faded out for now. He liked the gentle rub against his large inflation, pressing his body back a little with a teasing growl played back towards him, feeling his skin being pressed on a little. "How long do I have until I spill babies~?

.

"Probably only a few months," Alfred replied, slowly pulling out of Arthur's female entrance, thick strands of pussy juice sticking to his softening member. "Mm. You're gonna gush that all out any second, I know it." He brushed his thumb against the redhead's twitching pink slit, coating his fingers with hot and sticky fluids. "Ooh, yummy. I just wanna drink it up."

Arthur closed his eyes away for the moment and panted, trying to hold back from all the cum spilling out so easily, but even then it began to drip without him able to do much about it at all.

With such a comment, the older male grinned and wiggled his hips, slapping his hands at his behind and opened up both of his entrances. "Don't be afraid~ Have a nice deep lick~" he encouraged the other, as he pushed out his hips more.

Alfred smirked again, baring his sharp pearly white fangs, and pressed his cool lips against the oozing slit. "Mm. Don't mind if I do."

With that, he gently brushed his slippery tongue along the hot line of flesh, before pressing the wet muscle inside the salty, juice-leaking hole. "Mmnnh. So thick..."

Arthur kept his hands clutched up onto his own milky flesh for longer, wanting the other to get in there nice and deep, so he could have a fun time being suckled and licked out with such a hot tongue.

With the male burying his tongue nice and deep, Arthur let out the loads from inside of him dribble out more onto the other, running down his pussy lips like rainfall. "Mnnh... So is your tongue… _Awh…_"

"Nnh, seriously, you're gushin' like Niagra Falls," Alfred cooed, lapping at the salty fluids dripping into his mouth like a panting puppy. "Soo yummy..._ Mmh…_" He licked his lips, unable to take his hand off of Arthur's bloated belly. "You're gonna get huge. So, _so_ huge..."

Arthur let out a few more deep moans as the other continued to lap along his pussy lips and walls, to taste more on the liquid which pours out, his length feeling so intrigued.

His hands remained holding himself open, his nails digging into his skin slightly, but the pain only made him more into pleasure. "Nnh~ Aren't I huge now?"

The younger demon gave a quick nod to Arthur's question, before shaking his head. "I know you're big now. But you're gonna get _much_ bigger." Alfred let out a heated breath, dangerous arousal heavy in his voice. "'Til you can't even walk... haah... and all you wanna do is just get fucked..."

Arthur panted as his stomach emptied a little more, before it stopped, leaving him still so huge. But he would have to reposition himself if he wanted to get even more out of him. His wings fluttered a little, with the deep accent being brushed out by every breath against his heated skin, just the booming blissful voice caused him to sweat a little.

"Ooh, stay here," Alfred commanded, giving Arthur a quick slap on the ass to assert his dominion. He got off the bed, quickly darting over to a nearby table where a roll of leather tape was set. Grinning madly, the blue-haired demon quickly snapped off a big enough piece, before pressing it against Arthur's pussy lips, keeping the hot and thick fluids trapped inside his body.

The ruby-haired demon jumped from the slap so firm against his ass, leaving more of a deeper graze than already there. The sharp inhale between his teeth grew as he rubbed the mark slightly, before he turned his head to see what the other was up to.

"What you got there~?" he asked, so curiously, only to whimper as he felt something press against his pussy lips, and upon feeling over at it, the other side was made of leather. "Nnh…? What is this?"

Alfred just laughed, wrapping his muscular arms around Arthur's waist and pulling him up, so that the smaller demon was sitting obediently on his lap. "Don't want you to lose too much baby juice," he breathed icily, nipping at Arthur's shoulder with his razor-sharp fangs. "Feels nice having all that sloshing inside you, huh?"

A soft squeak slipped from Arthur's lips as he was pulled up by his waist, feeling the pressure increasing slightly, before he was placed onto the male's lap. He felt so heavy, but was light enough still to walk, but not very far and very long. "Nnh... _G-Gah-!_" He cried out as the sharp bared teeth latched straight through his skin, but he made out with a lust-filled moan. "Nnh~ I-It does... But... I want more..."

"You do?" Alfred purred huskily, both his hands rubbing circles into Arthur's belly. Right where their children would form. "Didn't you hear me the first time, pet~?"

Chuckling, he leaned closer and nipped at that delicious, rosy-pink earlobe. "I'm gonna be fucking your ass now. And I'll fill you up so much it's like you're getting an enema." The taller demon laid back against the pillows, leaving Arthur on his lap. "Ride me until you cum."

Arthur nodded, with his eyes moving half way, leaning back against the other with his legs tucked up a little, and nicely far apart.

He felt along the leather tape, pressing in a few places. Quite well it stuck on, even with his own juices leaking a little, but not much more than a few slithers.

Arthur turned his head back towards his master, cocking his head to one side, as the other nipped against his ear lobe and listened to the whisper. Such an intriguing comment as he was demanded to ride him. "Nnh... This is going to be difficult…"

With his back facing the other, it arched a little, with his hips moving forward, and he started to rub himself against the monstrous length. "A-Awwh~! I'm getting so wet... And you're not even in me~"

Fuck. So Arthur wanted to tease him, huh? "...desperate little slut," Alfred taunted right back, digging his fingers into the soft warm flesh of his mate's thigh. "Always so horny. And you're gonna get even hornier in the weeks to come..."

He let out a low growl from the back of his throat, taking his erection into hand and poking it against Arthur's taped-up pussy. "Ooh, so hot here. So smelly."

Arthur bit down onto his bottom lip as he moved himself more against it, to taunt the other further, even as the male suddenly gripped onto his thigh. A burst of volume came forth as he leaned his head back, feeling the sharp nails almost penetrate him. "_Hhhhmnh!_ F-Fuck!" he cried out, only to have his taped up pussy pressed against by the thick erection, before moving his hand down and jerking at it. "It feels like it's burning to the core... Trying to drown me with its thick juices... Awwh~"

"Well, what are you waiting for, sweetheart?" Alfred bore his fangs and grinned up at the redhead demon, his hand trailing towards Arthur's juicy behind. "Go on. Fuck yourself." His other hand gripped Arthur's hip, moving him slightly so that his back entrance was perfectly aligned with the head of his thick, throbbing, manhood. "Come on. You know you want it, baby."

"Oh, I do... I really do…" Once the male aligned him up with the length to his ripe behind, he let himself plunge the member deep inside, with no hesitation.

Drowning the length straight up, he moved his body forth so his hands could reach out and clutch at the sheets. His back arched as he bounced his hips hard and fast, feeling his stomach wobble and bounce like his asscheeks, as they hit firm against the male's pelvis. "A-Awwh! S-So hot, s-so _good~!_"

"Nnh, you like that, sugar?" Alfred kept his grip on Arthur's hips, pulling him up and down on his rock-hard mass, delighting in the wet squelching sounds emanating from his mate's entrance. "Fuck... so good..."

His tongue slipped past his lips, giving him a more animalistic appearance as he fucked Arthur's core. "Nnnh, even though I've fucked you so many times... you're still so goddamn tight..."

Such feminine moans cried out from him, with his crooked halo that tried to keep up with his body movements. Arthur let the other use his palms to contain the rhythm and force of his body, moving down against the other, feeling his manhood pounding rough and deep, with the huge mass sticking out at his abdomen. "Fuck~ Awwh! More, more, more~ _A-Awwwh!_"

The blue-eyed demon grit his teeth and let out a heavy grunt, thrusting his own hips upwards to slam into Arthur as deep as he could.

Oh, he was so hot and tight in there, and no matter what, his mate's asshole was always tiny and craving his cock. Like a desperate whore. "Fuck... m'gonna cum!" Alfred announced, slapping Arthur's behind as he thrusted faster. "Get ready, slut!"

Arthur swung back his head, as the other rammed so hard against his prostate. His eyes rolled back from the pure delight of the other ripping monstrously through his body, to pleasure the both of them.

He shut his eyes so tight, as he didn't know how much more he could take before he bursts. "I... I c-... can't h-hold on much longer!"

The older demon cried out, seconds before the other was just about to. Arthur's milky flawless legs lifted up with his body leaning back, to place his hands onto the bed and balance out himself. "_A-AWWH!_"

As soon as Arthur's muscles clamped down around his member, Alfred threw his head back and growled, climaxing as hard as he could inside the smaller male. "Fuck, fuck, _fuck-!_" He bit down on his lower lip, his chest heaving as he filled Arthur's tummy with his own hot juices, making him look even more pregnant.

Arthur widened his eyes as the other came so hard up inside of his tight walls, forcing them to expand for the other to burst such thick hot seed deep inside of his ass, and reach up to the pits of his stomach.

Not even a cry slipped from his lips, but small screeches that hardly passed louder than a whisper, his mouth opened wide.

"So hot," Alfred panted out, placing a hand on Arthur's tummy and giving it another possessive rub. "So... fucking... hot... nnnh..." He spread out his mate's legs further apart, just allowing himself to release as much as he could, until his peak began to die down as quickly as it came.

Arthur panted so hard. His grip on the sheets had loosened, until he was just resting there with his thighs trembling. He let his legs just remain so open, after the other male continued to cum up inside. "God... ah... _ahh..._" He muttered under his breath. His stomach had grown twice in size, leaving him look as if he were at the peak of pregnancy already.

Alfred patted Arthur's belly, his thumb brushing lightly against the emerald-eyed demon's cherry-red navel. "Hah... not bad, sweetheart..." He laid there and panted heavily, for quite some time, moving his hands back down to his mate's thighs. "Nnh... now get off and c'mere."

Arthur struggled to even breathe, let alone move. The slight tickle against his navel made him smile slightly, before he went back to his doglike expression, with his eyes half way closed and his tongue hanging nice and low.

Having to go under the male's command, he slowly pulled himself out, and instantly, the cum started to leak so much from his back end, his legs and hands shaking as he crawled over to his master.

As soon as Arthur pulled himself off and crept closer, Alfred wrapped his strong arms around the smaller male and held him close. "Cutie." He brushed his cool tongue along Arthur's ruby red lips, closing his eyes as he started to lightly finger his pet's behind. "Mmh, now you're totally soaked in both holes. So hot..."

Arthur wrapped his arms around the male's neck, sweating and shaking as his body tried to take in so many hot sensations plowing through him. He could feel cum dripping down his legs, from his stretched out entrance that bubbles over with the hot load.

He licked over the male's tongue a little, as the other started to finger the inside of his anus, the slender digits pushing around the cum. "Awwwh... Fuck... _Ah..._ Plug me... up..."

"Hm? You want a plug in there?" Alfred pecked Arthur on the lips, reaching his hand off to the side, and grabbing a thick bulb-like butt plug he always kept on hand.

Grinning, the younger demon quickly stuffed the toy inside his mate's ass, keeping his pet nice and full of juice. "Mm, there. Like that?"

Arthur nodded up towards the other in plea, such dangerous lust driven in his eyes, as he felt the toy being rammed deep inside of his hole, to stop himself from leaking. He turned around and laid on his back on the soft mattress, so he could place his hands on his giant tummy and rub at it in circles. "I... can't... even see... my length…"

"Ooh, poor you~" Alfred cooed teasingly, placing both his hands underneath Arthur's, and rubbing at the tight, swollen skin. "Mmh, I'm gonna have to fatten you up so your tummy doesn't explode!" The younger demon laughed softly, moving one of his hands back down to Arthur's soft, sweat-streaked leg. "Since you're so cute and skinny~"

Arthur nodded, feeling his legs squirm a little, as the other moved his hands from his stomach to down over to them. It was just teasing him even more.

He placed his head back against the pillow, a little roughly, with soft brushes of the petals rubbing against his face. "D-Damn... I... I need to _pee._.." he muttered under his breath, as the male rubbing over his legs didn't help the pressured sensation.

Hearing Arthur's embarrassing little plea, Alfred smiled coldly, pinching his mate's leg a bit harshly. "You do?" Well, he didn't want a make a mess in the bed... And yet, the bathroom was so far away, and the room was nice and cozy and warm, and...

"Heh. Okay." Alfred laid back down, his fingers gesturing for Arthur to get up onto his knees above his face. "Go on. Go in my mouth. I wanna taste it."

Arthur blushed deeply. It was indeed very embarrassing, but he didn't know how to say it in any other way rather than as such. He couldn't close his legs to try and rub away the feeling, and with the butt plug deep inside of him, it was a lot more difficult.

Then as Alfred gestured to him, his eyes opened up wide, and felt his cheeks scorch with a dark shade. But he couldn't just give up on the idea, so he slowly shuffled himself over onto his hands and knees and made his way towards Alfred's side of the bed.

He stretched one sleek leg out and straddled the male's head. The scarlet-haired demon reached down and blushed heavily, before he ripped off the leather tape, which evoked a little scream from him. But instantly, his pussy burst with liquids of all kind, dripping down and gushing into the other male's lips.

As soon as Arthur let it all out, Alfred tilted his head upwards and pressed his lips against his mate's womanhood, sucking and lapping up the juice and urine that came gushing out like a salty flood.

"Mmmh..." Alfred's own freckled cheeks flushed softly, and he closed his eyes in pleasure, his Adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed the hot, foul-smelling fluids. Oh, could Arthur hear him swallowing all those juices? He sure hoped that his mate could.

He looked up at the ruby-haired demon with cold blue eyes, before nipping at the tiny, ultra-sensitive nub right below Arthur's balls.

Arthur panted hard as cum dribbled down from his tight pussy walls, only to gasp as he leaned forward and held onto the metal bed board, as if it was his last chance to live onwards.

The water pressure inside of his body was starting to ease, allowing his eyes to relax quite a bit. He felt so much better after releasing out his hot fluids into the male's lips. "Mmnh... yeah... d-drink it all down~" he harshly spoke, as he started to ride his hips forwards and back, to feel the male's lips and tongue press against it more.

It was not long until a sudden bite against Arthur's clit forced him to cry outwards, and the demon trembled from the sudden feeling of his most sensitive part being bitten.

After he ensured that Arthur had completely finished releasing that pressure in his pussy and bladdr, Alfred pulled his mouth away from the trembling pair of hairy pussy lips to smile up at his mate.

"Ooh, you taste so good, princess," he cooed, patting the hugely inflated tummy right in front of his face. "Nice and juicy and hot. Love you like that." Alfred let out a sigh through his nose, his cool breath hitting Arthur's warm, damp, feminine flower. "I ought to dress you up like a cute little slut and let you get raped by another demon. While I watch. That sound fun, honey~?"

Arthur did soon finish off, and felt himself relax so deeply now, without much care for the world. The pregnant demon moved back a little, so he could try and see the other, but he found it so difficult with his big tummy bulging in the way of the other's face.

Still, he could hear the intended insult, which caused him to scrunch up his face a little… and push his pussy against Alfred's face to keep him quiet, before raising it up again so the male could speak. "Nnh... W-Wait, what!?" It took him a moment to realize what the male was up to. "Huu?! You... You wouldn't dare... "

"Oh, I _would_," Alfred answered coldly, digging his sharp nails into Arthur's firm behind just to hear him scream. "Heh. Remind me, who's the slave in this relationship, again?" He licked his lips hungrily, giving that sensitive little pussy button another sharp bite.

"_Nnh._ And you won't be able to resist. Not when you get pathetically horny." The young demon wiggled out underneath Arthur, enough so that the redhead could finally see his face. "Not when you're craving cocks even bigger than mine."

Arthur widened his peridot orbs slightly, but a loud scream reached from the back of his vocal cords as the other demon dug his sharp nails into the raw flesh of his behind.

Panting hard, he looked down to the other. "I-I'm your slave..." That was the last thing he muttered, before another scream burst out. He moved his hips forward and back, to try and get the other away from his sensitive area.

Right there and then, he was so horny. But he was not that far yet, he needed quite a push to get him begging down onto his hands and knees for cock. Otherwise, he would just take it as he pleased. "Nnh... Good luck with that~"

Alfred just grinned and laughed at his slave's reaction, shaking his head condescendingly as Arthur squealed and whimpered in the throes of heat. Like a little puppy. "Hah... well... I'm spent, baby." He sat up, placing Arthur into his lap again, before kissing the smaller demon on the forehead. "Mm. Don't cry, we'll have some more 'playtime' tomorrow."

Chuckling softly, the sapphire-haired demon reached behind himself and grabbed a thick vibrator from underneath the pillows, giving it a quick squeeze to turn it on, and pressed the head against Arthur's pussy. "Want it, cutie?"

Arthur looked down at the other male, and reached his hand over to touch Alfred's cheek, as he moved and sat up with himself on the male's lap. He leaned in a little and rest against the other, having a soft kiss placed onto his forehead.

Alfred can be sweet when he wanted to be, but it never lasted long, until he turned sour from sexual tension between the two psychotic lovers.

Arthur pouted out his bottom lip as the other told him that they will leave the fun until tomorrow, but as the other pulled out such a huge vibrator, so thick and juicy, his legs started to shudder from the pressure of the vibrations against his juicy womanhood. "A-Awh! Yes, master... s-stuff it all the way~"

"Are you sure you're not just gonna piss yourself?" Alfred teased softly, rubbing the vibrating tip of the toy against Arthur's throbbing little clit, before moving it downwards, and sliding it all the way inside the other with a nice wet squish. "Mm. So cute."

He thrusted out a few times, breathing sharply through his nose, as thick strands of off-white juices squirted out of Arthur's pussy. And then, Alfred started to move the sex toy at an upward angle, the vibrations putting pressure on the older demon's second sweet spot.

Arthur furrowed his eye brows upon such a comment, feeling even more embarrassed from his weak bladder, but as he reached out and touched the male's shoulder, he let out a vast inhale.

He could feel his mate sliding the vibrator all the way up inside of his chambered walls, the soft gunked noises made from the liquid swishing against the toy, as the younger demon thrusted it a few times. Pants of pleasure as he moaned loudly, turning even louder as the male pressured sweet spots inside of him. "A-Awwwh! Y-Yes! That's it~ Awwh!"

Alfred kissed Arthur right on the lips again, pulling him down onto the soft sheets of the bed. "Mmmh. So _cute._" Alfred pulled the ruby-haired demon closer to his bare chest, one of his hands on Arthur's tummy, the other groping at his plugged ass. "You're such a slutty little mess. Love you like that." Giving the smaller male another kiss, Alfred closed his eyes, a soft breath escaping his mouth. "Mmm..."

Arthur pressed his scarlet red lips against the blue-haired male's, nice and deeply, as he was moved over and laid down onto the soft velvet sheets. He could feel his silk nightgown resting up at his chest, as if it were to be a vest bra.

The older demon wrapped his arms around Alfred's neck. as he kept the kiss close, before breaking to breathe. "You always make me a mess.. Stuffed with cum and toys... Awwh…"

He panted softly as he let Alfred have another kiss, diving his tongue deeply.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Chapter 2

**Uwahh,,, I'm such a lazy updater omfg**

**seriously all I needed to do was remove the usernames attached to each post and edit some of the grammar and,,, that takes me 7 months to do apparently ; A ; So. ****2 out of 5 chapters uploaded. Hooray. OTL **

**Ah well~ I hope you babes enjoy uwu I loved your reviews on the last chapter, hehe~ Also sorry Alfred doesn't get preggers in this story, Artie's the babymaker ; w ;**

**Warning: Same things as last time (dom!Al x sub!Art, mpreg!futa!Art, and inflation). Also tentacles. And uh, I think there's urethra-fucking and ear-fucking somewhere. (the tentacles do it, though. not alfred. psh.) **

* * *

"Hey. Honey."

Alfred lightly shook his mate, trying to wake him from his slumber. It had been almost a month since Arthur had been impregnated, and indeed, his filled stomach had somehow ballooned out even further, as the unborn beings inside him had grown and multiplied rapidly. The poor boy could barely even walk anymore. "Wake up~"

For the past month, Arthur had spent most of his time sleeping. Ever since that long night of rough sex, he had not entirely been the same, especially since his body couldn't move around freely with such a large stomach in his way.

A good load of weeks were ahead of him, and he just about made it past the first few. With his body resting, Arthur felt the small movements rubbing at him, prompting him to slowly open up his eyes. "Hmm...? What... What is it, Al?"

Alfred smiled gently, and placed a soft warm kiss on Arthur's tummy.

That grin on his face soon turned dangerous and sinful, his sharp fingernails brushing against his mate's exposed female slit. "Mmh. Wanna play, sweetness~?

Arthur knew just as much, as the gentle atmosphere ended so quickly.

Arthur rubbed both his hands over his eyes, and let out a soft murr to try and wake himself up, using both of his wings to push himself up a little. However, he couldn't help but moan out as his slit was felt up. "Nnnmh... Heh... I have no choice either way..."

"That's right," the taller demon cooed, rubbing circles into the swollen, rose-tinted belly underneath his hand, as Arthur sat up in bed. "No choice. But that's okay, 'cuz you love our games, right?"

Alfred shook his head and laughed, kissing Arthur right on the lips. "Oh, and I got a present for you last night~" He parted his dark lips and grinned, his teeth sparkling in the dim light.

Arthur looked up at him and rolled his envious eyes that nearly sparkled in the soft light, looking up to his master as he rubbed circles into his big stomach. It felt quite comforting.

He smiled to Alfred in return, chuckling softly as he kissed the other male so deeply, before getting up onto his knees so he could get closer to the younger demon, and press his slowly developing breasts against Alfred's body. "Hmm~? A present?"

Ooh, Arthur's chest was so warm and soft... Alfred just wanted to motorboat those lovely lumps.

"Mm-hmm." The indigo-haired demon nodded, quickly giving Arthur's butt a teasing pat, and picked up the present that he had set down on the bedside table. It looked like a one-piece swimsuit made out of black spandex.

"Don't worry, it'll fit you. And isn't it totally sexy~?" The skin of the outfit was tight enough to outline, and press against all of Arthur's weak spots — his nipples, navel, and nether regions — and leave his beautiful arms and legs exposed.

Arthur chuckled at the soft ticklish feeling from the other patting his behind, as he turned his head over to the bedside table. All he could see was the outline of the leather swimsuit, his cheeks blushing ever so deeply as he gulped and moved over to take it from Alfred, before pulling it over to his naked body and sizing it up.

"You... are positive that this would fit me…?" With his own size being so enormous, Arthur wondered how he would ever even fit in there in the first place, without feeling so tight and suffocated. "But... If you say so..."

"It should," Alfred insisted, taking the suit from Arthur's hands and giving his mate's tummy yet another gentle rub. "You want me to help you?" He smiled down at the other demon, and for once, it seemed like the serene smile on his face was genuine. Well, it certainly did mask some of Alfred's eagerness to ravish his pet. "Just lay down and lift your legs up, babe."

Arthur nodded, appreciating Alfred's willingness to assist him, so he moved backwards and laid there on the bed, still looking up at the other male with his gentle smile.

Placing his arms at the sides of his body and resting against the cool sheets, his slowly moved his legs up into the air with a little struggle, but he just about did it even with the big tummy weighing him down. "I'm still doubting a little..."

Alfred shook his head and chuckled softly, wrapping his deft fingers around Arthur's ankle, before guiding the ruby-haired demon's delicate foot into one of the leg-holes of the suit. "I told ya. One size fits all." He set his mate's left leg down, before grabbing his right, and slipping that through the second hole.

"There! Now, uh..." Alfred scratched at his chin for a bit, his icy blues staring down at Arthur, and the suit stuck barely past his knees. "Stand up so I can pull it up for you."

Arthur gulped as he felt the younger male take a grasp of his ankles, and start to help him place it on. It did take quite an ease at first, but as it got to his thighs, it started to get rather difficult for him to fit in the suit.

As he was told to go further and stand up, he needed to just grab onto something when he stood, otherwise he would simply drift back onto the bed. Slowly, he reached over and used the metal back board of the bed to pull himself up, using it a balance, before raising his hands up onto the wall behind it. "Okay... Now do it."

"Mmkay." Alfred firmly gripped both of the shoulder straps of the black leotard, before roughly jerking them up, keeping a broad smile on his face as he managed to get them up past Arthur's rather plus-sized waistline. "Nnh, okay, now put your arms down so I can fit 'em through the straps~"

Arthur moved his body forward a little, trying to balance himself, whilst his arms pointed downwards so his wrists could peak through the strap holes. His toes curled as he waited so eagerly for the darker-haired male to pull it up, expecting it to rip.

"Aaaand..." Letting out a grunt, Alfred practically jumped up off the ground, as he pulled the rather difficult straps up over Arthur's shoulders, the material snapping against the older demon's pale skin. "There!"

The tall incubus was grinning madly, almost psychotically by now, his fingers tweaking and pinching some of the material of the suit to fit it more evenly around Arthur's swollen belly and mammaries. "C'mon, turn around! I wanna see you!" Giggling sweetly, Alfred slapped the palm of his hand against the redhead demon's behind, biting his lower lip to contain his arousal as Arthur's soft globes of flesh jiggled from the force.

As the strong material moved upwards and stretched over his enormous tummy, before resting up onto his shoulders, Arthur let out small screech from the feeling of everything being pushed up together. But after moving around a little, it might start to loosen up a bit better.

One hand rested onto the thin material around his stomach, his fingers touching his own navel poking out a little after having his tummy pushed out so much. His wings slowly moved upwards and burst out of the thin material, but it only made small holes, so they could just slip out and fold behind his back.

Slowly, Arthur turned around, and looked up at his master

Alfred just stared down at the shorter demon for several moments, his mouth completely agape, while he occasionally shook his head in awe. "_Damn._ Now that's sexy."

He wrapped his arms around Arthur's waist, pulling him close to his warm chest, before pushing the ruby-haired demon backwards onto the bed. "I could just… fuck you right now and never stop~"

Growling lustfully, the greedy demon opened his mouth, unable to stop himself from biting into Arthur's cream-colored shoulder, his fangs breaking the skin hard enough to draw a trickle of blood.

Arthur looked up at his master with deep innocence buried beneath his emerald hues, but Alfred had taken that moment as an opportunity to take him down against the bed, not even listening as the smaller demon squeaked and shut his eyes.

From his perspective, Alfred was the big bad wolf who has come to get him, and for the other, Arthur was his lunch. Especially so, as the younger male bit down onto his flawless skin, causing him to scream quite loudly, as he sharply inhaled through his teeth. "Nnnh! _A-Ahhh~_ H-How are you going to do that~?"

"Well, maybe I'm not gonna fuck you right_ now,_" Alfred chuckled, pressing the tips of his index and middle fingers against Arthur's swollen clitoris through the crotch of the suit. "But with a tight little outfit like this, I bet you could keep a vibrator in here for a while, right~?" He laughed softly, rubbing the ruby-haired demon's hot, twitching little pussy lips, completely suffocated by the spandex. "Hmm~? You want me to put some toys inside you and make you hold 'em in?"

Both of Arthur's orbs widened up a little, as the other male moved his index and middle fingers down where his clitoris was, and started to rub over it, causing him to squirm a little more from just the other teasing him over and over. "_F-Fuuh..._ N-_Nnnh...!_ L... Like I have a ch... _choice!_"

The smaller demon muttered to himself under his breath, as the male continued to rub his pussy, and his rock-hard length nestled inbetween his female lips joined in with the suffocation of the tight material wrapped all around his body. Arthur couldn't help but to open up his legs even more, biting his bottom lip hard.

Alfred smiled warmly, his snakelike tongue running over his upper and lower lips, while he observed at his heavily pregnant – and heavily aroused – pet. "But you want it, don't ya~?" He pressed his two digits a tad harder against the engorged clit, before slipping his pinky finger underneath the tight spandex material, and letting it run along Arthur's soaking-wet labia. "Yeah... that's right, babe."

Teasing the other, the indigo-haired demon quickly pulled his hand away from his mate's flower, using it to grab an egg-shaped sphere out of a pile that had been laid on the bed earlier. "Open up your legs up a bit more, honey."

Alfred looked so devious with such actions, making sweet little Arthur feel harder and wetter just by looking up in his eyes. One hand rest on his giant tummy, whilst the other pressed his own fingers harder against his swollen clitoris, leaving him to squirm that little bit more. "A-Awwh! F-Fuck...!" He muffled and panted as his legs opened up obediently, with his eyes closing away from the male's sight. "O-Oh Lord..." Arthur mumbled to himself more, as he could feel the determination in Alfred's aura, pushing firmly at him with the force to make Arthur down on his knees and begging for cock.

"Mmm~ I've really broken you, haven't I?" The younger incubus' lips were right up against Arthur's rosy ear, busy whispering all sorts of dirty and sinful words to him to coax his nether regions to get nice and juicy. "Ready~?"

Purring softly, almost like a cat, Alfred rubbed the dormant egg vibrator against Arthur's swollen clit, his testicles, and along his throbbing length, before moving it back down once more, and stuffing it inside his soft womanhood with a wet _squish._

The young demon pressed the toy deeper with his fingers, until Arthur's pussy lips closed and relaxed around it. "You want another one~?"

Arthur nodded, as his master whispered such lustful things into his ear, making his jaw drop a little upon hearing such dirty promises. As the other demon requested his permission, with no hesitation, Arthur nodded and kept his legs nice and wide, with his hands resting down on his hot thighs.

The younger male rubbed the vibrator against the sensitive areas, teasing Arthur greatly, before it was stuffed straight inside of his inner walls, making him shudder and let out a soft cry.

"Awwwh... It f-feels so good... G-Give me more~" Arthur demanded of the other, his hips moving a little against the vibrator, trying to get it nice and deep.

Alfred silenced Arthur with another deep kiss, his long fingers rubbing and massaging the redhead's twitching pussy lips, before he reached over and grabbed another egg. "Mm~" the younger of the pair breathed, breaking away from the kiss after a few moments. "We need to get your pussy stretched, after all." He laughed and shook his head, slowly pushing the second egg inside Arthur's steaming hot womanhood. "That feel good~?"

Arthur pressed his lips against the other's, and rubbed his tongue deep inside Alfred's mouth from the anticipation of the moment, moving his arms around the male's neck.

He felt the toy egg twitching around quite madly inside of his womanhood, and after Alfred grabbed for the second vibrator and started to push it inside of him, Arthur could feel it pushing the first one deeper into him. Throwing back his head, he let his legs sweat and twitch a little, feeling the vibrations roam insanely inside. "Mmmnh~ A-Awwh! Ah~ Wh-Why d-does it need to b-be stretched!?"

"For when you give birth, of course," Alfred replied, licking at Arthur's tongue with his. Mm. He just wanted to fuck his slave to oblivion right now, but... He still wanted to tease him just a little more. "I like you having a tight little pussy, but..." The indigo-haired demon giggled childishly, and pressed the palm of his hand against Arthur's belly. "I don't want you to hurt too much when you push our babies out~"

Arthur gingerly sucked onto his master's tongue, tasting him in his own mouth a little. His arms tightened up around Alfred's neck, bringing him nice and close to him so he could keep the passionate kiss going. With quite a force, he pushed the male over onto the bed underneath, whilst his own body rest on top, pinning him a little with his lips intact to keep the other quiet. "Heh... You talk too much~"

Alfred's eyes widened, and then narrowed, a bit of a confident smirk on his face. "Well... you _moan_ too much," he immediately retorted, taking Arthur's milk-swollen breasts into his hands and giving them a quick squeeze. "Mm. These are huge~" Alfred smiled up at his mate, lifting his knee upwards to rub a little against the crotch of Arthur's leather suit. "Maybe I oughta milk you like a cow..."

The older demon gasped, his jaw dropping from such a comment, before growling playfully as he went to grab at a weak spot of the other male. But as Alfred took one of his thick breasts into his hand and squeezed at it, Arthur couldn't help but whimper at the feeling of lactation running inside the leather suit. "A-Awh! Y-You're making a-a mess!" he complained, as he felt the warm milk trickle downwards, although there wasn't much dampness on the outside.

"You're worse at making messes," Alfred chuckled, licking his salmon-pink lips as dark wet spots of milk gradually soaked into the material that clothed Arthur's fat nipples. "I mean, _really,_ whenever I fuck you, you gush _everywhere_." He stuck out his tongue teasingly, rolling the swollen teat around with his index finger. "The sheets still smell like that slutty pussy of yours."

Alfred was making further insults to his mate, but really, it all just turned Arthur on more. The eggs inside of him hitting together, causing more of a force, as he felt his pussy letting its juices drip through and outside of the suit whenever possible. "Nghh~" the older of the two grunted, as he perked out his hips a little more, moving closer and pressing his body down against the male's mouth. "Nnh... A-At this rate, my pussy is going to get stretched s-so much that you'll be able t-to f-fist me w-with two hands~"

The taller incubus laughed and nodded, pressing his warm lips against the moist crotch of the suit, relishing in the musky taste and smell of Arthur's fresh, hot, sticky fluids. Ah, he just loved his mate in such a helpless condition. Barely able to move, or think of anything besides sex.

Arthur barely had time to react to what the other was up to. Such a mischievous being Alfred was, able to sneak downwards so quickly. As the younger demon pressed his lips against his mate's crotch and started to suck and lick against the material, Arthur's hips wiggled slightly in retaliation. "A-Awh! Y-Your mouth… so _warm_," he muttered to the other, as he moved his body and sat up with his crotch deep in the male's lips.

"Mmm..." Alfred closed his hazy sapphire eyes and purred softly, his hot breath trailing right into Arthur's twitching and burning lower lips, and his hot tongue and teeth kept delicately teasing the sensitive area. "Mmh, you're so yummy down here," the dark-haired demon muttered, his voice muffled slightly.

Arthur panted a little more, his length twitching even more painfully before ejaculating once again. He couldn't stop himself at all, as it took him by surprise, but his body was getting even weaker under such heat. His eyes opened up slowly and looked down at the other, trying to see over his huge tummy with his legs wide open for the other to tease his southern lips.

The younger demon licked at the damp crotch of Arthur's one-piece suit greedily, hungrily lapping up the hot juices soaking through like a kitten drinking fresh milk.

"Hmmh~" Purring softly, Alfred reached his slender hand around, giving his redheaded mate a light slap on the bum. "Mm, you're so juicy. Always so sweet and hot~" Lick. _Lick_.

Arthur placed his hand at the back of his master's head, just about after he reached around his stomach. It was driving him insane, desperately wanting the other to start screwing him there and then, but as Alfred slapped him, he jumped slightly and began to squirt his juices inside of his suit.

"Mmmh..." Alfred eventually pulled his face away from under Arthur's crotch, slight smears of off-white fluids sticking to his lips. "Nngh, you're making a mess." One of his hands squeezed the older incubus' bottom, while the other set of fingers held onto his hot inner thigh. "Damn. Could you just, like, stop gushing for a second?"

A single hand of Arthur's moved over behind himself, so he could sit upwards, even as the other demon groped at his behind and his inner thigh. "H-How c-can I, when y-you're the one making me gu-gush?!" he informed Alfred, moving his fingers downwards to stroke at his suffocated length.

The younger of the two laughed cruelly, enjoying the mere sight of watching poor Arthur suffer from such a predicament. "Guess you're just really desperate." Purring softly, Alfred ran his constantly-soaked tongue along the moist slit, accented by the skin-tight suit, a hot quiet breath escaping from his throat. "Mm. I can hear those toys vibrating deep inside you."

Arthur panted heavily, as he could even feel the vibrations running all the way up his cock, the reason why he was stroking it a little more. It all felt so good, he couldn't even describe how great it feels against his weak spots.

With his body pushing forward a little as Alfred ran his tongue along his dripping slit once more, he bit his bottom lip. "Th-They're so big... I-I love it~"

Alfred stopped using his tongue for just a moment, choosing to use his index and middle fingers instead to tease his mate. "I know you do," he whispered, pressing his pair of digits against Arthur's suffocating balls. "You're so cute like this. All helpless and horny." He arched an eyebrow as a great idea came to mind. "Maybe I oughta take you to the tentacle room..."

Arthur closed his eyes and tilted his head back as his mate began to rub him, moving his feminine hips a little against the male's hand, and slowly eased himself to lay back down on the bed nice and comfortably with his legs spread far apart.

A sharp gasp was let out from the pregnant demon as Alfred pressed against his suffocated jewels which bulge inside of his leotard. His eyes snapped open as soon as the other mentioned the tentacle room. "Wh-What?! I-I w-wouldn't survive!"

"Really?"

Alfred stared down at Arthur with his icy orbs. There was a hint of disappointment, and mild disbelief, in his husky voice. "Don't be a baby." His dark lips curled into a smirk, his slender hand trailing up Arthur's leg and towards his swollen belly. "You sure you don't want to go? Letting those tentacles stuff you to the brim in every hole, stretching you until you can't take it anymore~?"

Arthur felt the beads of sweat trickle down his creamy skin, feeling so hot inside of the suit, the thin layer of spandex kept the heat inside and hardly left him take any of it out. With one hand rubbing his length through the suit and the other resting on top of his belly, he blushed even heavily towards the fantasy of tentacles ravishing him, and filling him up like nothing else could. "D-Dear God… Mmnh~"

Alfred smiled at his mate. "So? You wanna go there?" His eyes were full of excitement... and, perhaps, a hint of sadistic glee. "I promise, I'll be there to save you if they get too crazy." The incubus inhaled deeply, practically tasting the smell of musky bodily fluids and lactation.

Arthur slowly sat back up and leaned over, stroking his fingers along one of his master's curled horns, grinning slightly. "Then I don't see why not... As long as you're willing to be my hero~" he told the other with a wink, leaning up and planting a kiss onto the male's lips nice and deeply, as he slowly moved to sit in Alfred's lap.

"Always." With that single word, Alfred returned the tongue-kiss, more rough and passionate than Arthur's. "I'll always be your hero." He wrapped his strong – and, in this moment, gentle – arms around the fallen angel's waist. "As long as you'll always be my beautiful princess." The dark-haired demon smiled towards his mate, an uncharacteristically serene smile on his face.

Arthur smiled, letting the kiss move in his mouth much more deeply. He shut his eyes and leaned in, placing his hands onto the younger male's shoulders, his head resting against his master's chest. "Always," he replied to Alfred, giving such a loving and compassionate expression. "I love you ..."

The younger demon grinned in response to that, teasingly slipping out his tongue. "I love you too, Arthur. And I really love your hot pussy." Giggling softly, Alfred pinched his slave's thigh, loving how the ruby-haired demon squeaked so cutely whenever he was pinched. "You wanna get going then, babe?" He inhaled sharply through his nostrils. "Mmm... I'd love to show you off, too..."

Arthur ran his tongue over Alfred's lips for the fun of it, letting out a slight chuckle as he did so. His blush darkened from how perverted his master was, pinching at his thigh like that and causing him to jump and squeak… Even though Arthur was so loving and kind in this moment, he was still deeply hot and horny, and needed something more stuffed in him. "I-Indeed..."

"Heh, let's go then!" Alfred practically leapt off the bed – and not even considering the fact it would take Arthur quite a while to even sit up comfortably – he snatched a black-colored leash and collar from the bedside table. "I'm guessing you wanna walk on all fours~?" He turned his head and smiled at his mate. "Heh... then again, your huge tummy might get in the way of that..."

Arthur chuckled softly. His master was so excited to bring him to the tentacle room. He didn't see the huge appeal of it… but then again, having every orifice fucked mindlessly really did turn him on even more…

As the older demon tried to move upwards, it took him a few moments to sit up; before slowly standing up onto his feet, both of his legs shaking as he held onto his tummy. "U-Up to you..."

Alfred stuck out his glossy lower lip, giving a bit of a pout, and shuffled over towards Arthur to assist him if needed. Darting away his dark sapphire eyes, he held out a hand to his heavily pregnant boyfriend... n-no, just his mating slave. That's all. "Here." His eyes remained focused elsewhere in their room. "C'mon, stand up dammit!"

Arthur panted softly as he tried to stand up properly, but found it difficult to do so with his legs inverted inwards, knees pointing together, feeling them shake so much. It was very hard to walk like that, especially with the egg vibrators deep inside of his pussy walls that he just felt weak from them. "S-Sorry, m-master…"

"C'mon." Huffing softly with frustration, Alfred grabbed the collar and looped it around Arthur's slender neck, tightening just enough so it would stay in place, but definitely not enough to cut off his slave's air supply. The young demon then retrieved the leash from the table and clasped its clip to the collar's hook, and gave the leash a small, quick tug.

Arthur tilted back his head slightly, as the other male placed the collar around his neck. The ruby-haired demon experienced such a strange feeling running down his spine, the sensation of cool leather placed on him.

He blushed even heavier, but with Alfred's slight tug of the leash, it easily cut off his balance and caused him to fall over. But before he hurt himself, he caught his body onto his hands and knees. "Nh! Th... That was close..." Without even over-reacting too much, Arthur started to slowly crawl, trying to lift his stomach from the floor.

Alfred felt a slight twinge in his heart, upon hearing that sickening _thud _as Arthur fell to the floor… but he brushed it off and kept striding forward, dragging his leashed mate. "Don't land on your stomach," he muttered, loud enough for Arthur to hear, as he exited their lair and entered the underground tunnels of Hell. Arthur was at anyone's mercy now. "The babies are still growing! Don't hurt them!"

With his body so heavy to carry by itself, Arthur used his strong jagged wings to assist him as he walked. Both of his wings started to flutter, helping him regain his balance on his feet, and the fallen angel kept on batting his featherless wings little-by-little so his body wouldn't feel so heavy, as he walked behind Alfred. He held onto his tummy and rubbed gentle circles around it, his peridot eyes staring down at his toes. "Sorry Master…"

The tall incubus sighed quietly and kept walking through the caverns, doing his best to ignore the lustful stares and whistles from other demons and monsters in the vicinity.

_No._ Arthur was his, and _only_ his. There was only one demon Alfred was willing to let Arthur have sex with, and that was the tentacle beast. Absolutely nobody else. "...we're almost there," the navy-haired male finally spoke up, glancing behind his shoulders to check on his mate's condition.

Arthur had always felt shy around the other demons, even after he was transformed into one himself. They tried and persuaded him to ditch Alfred and have a little 'fun', but Arthur always remained loyal to his Master, and always will be. No matter the situation or the cause, he will obey every bidding he was told. Arthur sighed deeply, looking over at Alfred as he announced they were almost there… until he felt someone give his ass a hard squeeze as they walked by. "N-Ngh-!"

Alfred yanked sharply at the leash, forcing Arthur to pick up the pace. He wanted to snap at the ugly demon who dared touch his pet, and yet… He didn't want to start any trouble. Alfred was one of the lower ranking demons, and if he did anything wrong, he was at the complete mercy of the higher-ups… "C'mon. Hurry up."

Arthur stumbled a little, but he kept his wings moving to stop himself landing onto his stomach. Otherwise, that would hurt the poor babies… Placing his hand onto his round behind, the redhead demon rubbed the area where he had been groped, and blushed deeply. "Y-Yes, master," he called over, and batted his wings a little more, so he could move faster.

Finally, the two incubi reached the tunnel that led to the secluded tentacle room. Alfred could hardly contain his excitement. Of course, the last time he had let Arthur take a ride in there, it nearly ended badly for his beloved pet... Oh well. He'd just have to be more careful this time. Grinning madly, the dark-haired demon glanced over at his beautiful mate once more. "You horny?"

Once they had reached the tunnel-way, Arthur's heart started to pound a little more. Bad memories began to emerge, but he tried to just shake them off as best he could.

Arthur slowly placed himself onto the floor. If he continued to flutter his wings to stabilize himself as he stood and walked, he might use up all of his energy just doing so, and he needs every single drop to live through the tentacle rampage…

Both of his emerald eyes glanced up at Alfred. He gulped, but nodded slightly. A single hand moved down to rub against his pussy. "Th-The vibrations... a-are getting w-worse..."

A soft noise released itself from Alfred's throat, somewhat of an _mmm_ sound. "Nice…" He smiled teasingly, still clutching the leash as he crouched down to give Arthur's swollen stomach a slow, gentle rub. "Nnh... I wonder if they're gonna make these babies bigger..." The younger demon licked his lips and beamed down at his mate. "I'll make sure you don't explode, okay?"

Arthur pressed a hand against the wall of the tunnel, to try and balance himself, whilst the other male gave his tummy a rub, making him smile and chuckle slightly. "Heh... I bet they w-will..." he muttered to himself, whilst he shut his eyes. After a few moments, he slowly opened them up once more, and looked upon the ceiling. "Th... Thank you!" he cried out, and stared into Alfred's gorgeous sapphires. He had nothing to worry about… His master was going to take care of him.

Alfred just flashed a grin that would unnerve the Cheshire Cat. "You have fun, now." He stood up, stepped away from his heavily pregnant pet, and murmured some sort of demonic chant to awaken the monster. A low growl could be heard from deep inside the cave, and with a rumble, a mass of tentacles came slithering from the pulsating ceiling and floor, their tips sniffing the musky air emanating from Arthur's lower regions.

Arthur took a moment to muster his courage, before he watched his master perform the chant to summon the beast. The sound of slithering and juices dripping all along the walls could soon be heard. Numerous tentacles shifted over and slightly curled their bodies to point against his crotch. Three out of the many began to stroke across his belly, sending a tingling stimulation through his body.

A shiver and a soft murr emerged from beneath his breath. One tentacle wrapped around his wrist to keep it held upwards, followed by another one, leaving him without a chance to hide away his swollen body.

The taller incubus gawked at the incredibly sexy scene before him; his skinny jeans had already been pulled down towards his ankles, and his thick cock firmly grasped in hand. Yes, Arthur looked just _perfect_, being teased and felt up by those tentacles... Wait a minute.

A thought suddenly came to Alfred's mind. Perhaps he should've taken those vibrating eggs out of Arthur's pussy before allowing him to be fucked by the beast... Ah, well. It shouldn't be too bad…

The fallen angel batted his wings slightly, as the tentacles that rubbed along his pussy lips gave deeper strokes, prodding slightly against him, before rubbing upwards and teasing his helpless clitoris through the swimsuit crotch. A far louder moan burst from him, and he moved his body from side to side a little

One tentacle took a tight hold of one of his legs and began to raise it quite high, leaving his legs in a complete split. Luckily, he had grown quite flexible from his and Alfred's bed sessions… and especially sessions outside the bedroom. "N-Nnh... Th-The e-eggs… _a-awwhh_... Th-They're push-... pushing out~"

"Oh, that's good," Alfred remarked softly, skillfully stroking his own prick as he watched the delicious events unfurl. "Mm. Didn't want them to get stuck inside you, after all." He stared longingly at his pet, especially at those lovely slender legs stretched so far apart... "Go on, push 'em out. I want you to practice giving birth, sweetie."

Arthur panted a little, as three tentacles slithered closer towards his crotch. One pulled at the spandex that covered his pussy, whilst another began to fondle at his clit flesh to flesh, nice and roughly, and yet another waited eagerly to proceed. Arthur blushed so heavily, letting his tongue hang out, and he started to push. Letting out a heavy breath, he tensed up all of his muscles, and one egg slowly slithered out.

Alfred sunk his teeth into his lower lip, pre-cum dribbling down the sides of his mass as he listened to Arthur's panting and grunting. And the way that he looked like a dog in heat... "So _sexy_," the sapphire-haired demon murmured, his slender fingers rhythmically squeezing at his cock. "I just wanna bang you so hard right now..."

Arthur's eyelids lowered a little, as he couldn't help but let out a slither of saliva from the corner of his lips. Another soaked tendril wrapped around his second ankle, and brought him up into the air, but turned him over to face Alfred.

Two extra took hold underneath his knees, and began to spread them far apart, as if Arthur was in a sitting position, but his legs were wide open to show off everything.

The tentacle tugging at the crotch of the spandex suit snapped the coverage that had been provided for his lower regions, revealing the demon's rock hard cock along with his pussy and ass, almost pulsing from the heat he was under. A nice, thick tentacle slithered and teased against his ass, before plunging itself inside, leaving one hole free for another to dive straight into.

As soon as a juicy tentacle stuffed itself inside Arthur's behind, Alfred's eyes appeared to darken lustfully. A growl escaped his throat, as he began to watch the scene intently. And then, he quickly removed his hand from his cock, not wanting to reach his climax just yet. The fun was just getting started... "Heh, you like that?" The incubus smiled towards Arthur, arousal evident in his eyes, if it weren't already evident in his nether regions. "Look at you. You look just like a desperate little whore right now."

Arthur bowed his head, as he groaned so deeply. The thick tentacle was pounding nice and far inside of him, building up its speed and power. And then, his head raised slightly, allowing him to give his younger master a deep stare, full of greed and lust, his swollen breasts bouncing as his body moved.

Squeaks and feminine groans slipped from his bright red lips that match his hair, and he tilted his head to one side to give the male a simple nod. That dirty talk always got him going for more. "Sh-Shut u-up and f-... fuck me!"

Upon hearing that plea, Alfred stuck out his tongue, holding it outwards with his pearl-white fangs upon it. "I don't wanna." Of course, he sincerely _did_ want to pound his mate to the point of unconsciousness, but... not yet.

For now, he wanted to watch that cute and desperate little pussy of Arthur's ooze so greedily, begging for something to stuff it and fuck it. "Not yet."

The monster even decided to play along... A pair of smaller, string-like tentacles clutched at the lips of Arthur's female flower and pulled them outwards, so that his insides were perfectly revealed. A longer one teased against the even smaller hole in his pussy; the urethra. It didn't take long to thrust straight in, and that caused Arthur to scream _so_ loud.

"Oooh..." Alfred narrowed one of his eyes, wincing, as the tentacle pushed inside that tiny urethra, before proceeding to fuck it like it was a normal entrance. "Damn. That's gotta hurt." The demon shook his head at that, a light chuckle leaving his throat. "So how does it feel, honey?"

Arthur felt his throat become so sore, and nothing had even attacked it yet. His mouth had been so wide open, crying out with lust, as he needed something to screw his dripping woman-hole. It was desperately hungry for Alfred's length. "I-I… I-I… I-It feels... Awwh~" He panted heavily, before a rather lumpy tentacle buried nice and deep straight through his lips.

The tall demon gnawed at his lower lip, enough for a slight trickle of blood to drip out. "Fuck…" Yes. He had to admit it, he was feeling very jealous right about now. Jealous of a stupid tentacle monster. Oh well.

"Nnh~ That looks like it feels good, little girl," Alfred purred, a smirk curling his dark lips. "You having fun?"

The smaller male began to suckle upon the meaty length that thrusted through his lips. Each tentacle, big or small, slowly grew more and more reckless with his frail body, getting travelling further and further through his orifices that small movements could be seen just outside of his stomach.

"Yeah..." Alfred released another soft groan, his eyes glazing over with complete lust as he stared at his slender little pet getting ravished by those tentacles. Well, mostly slender, save for his belly… "You look so, _so _yummy right now..." He wondered if Arthur could even hear him. "I just wanna... squeeze you..."

Arthur shut both of his eyes, as the other male began to look him over. It was hard to hear his master over his own muffled noises caused by pure pleasure.

Suddenly, a pair of straw-like tentacles moved upwards and jabbed nice and deep into his ears, thrusting and pushing about deep inside, as if they were skull fucking him.

The younger incubus could only shake his head and laugh at the beautiful, perverted spectacle. Damn, Arthur was really getting pounded in _every_ possible hole. "Hahaha~! Eww!" Alfred took a few steps forward, and when he was close enough, he placed his hands upon his pet's trembling legs and spread them apart even further. "Such a disgusting whore... But I'll make sure they don't fuck your pretty little eyes!"

Arthur had never felt so used before. The pregnant slave kept his legs spread nice and wide, as his pulsing womanhood dripped with the tentacles' juices. He was making such a scene, but it was all only for Alfred to use. Nobody else.

There was such a passionate look on his face, as the redhead slowly started to open up his eyes, and they widened even further as he could feel the tentacle in his rear give way to clogs of cum travelling into his tight entrance.

"So wet..." Alfred lapped at his lips hungrily, his index and middle fingers massaging tiny circles into Arthur's trembling pussy-lips.

_Woah._ The redheaded incubus was gushing like… like a fucking waterfall. "Ha. I can see your tummy starting to get bigger~" Angling his hand slightly, he flicked Arthur's swollen clitoris, before giving it a quick rub.

Arthur struggled a little, as the thick, oozing tentacle started to emerge from his ass. His effeminate body was completely limp and helpless… only for him to feel yet another tentacle thrust deep up inside of him, accompanied by the first, just to stretch him out even further. The appendages began to thrust in syncopation with each other, one in, one out.

His eyes rolled back, drool dripping down his chin mindlessly, and his face so slutty and desperate for release.

With his other hand, the younger demon pressed on Arthur's tummy, He could feel his own manhood become thicker and harder at… at just how _thin_ and _bloated_ that creamy-white skin was. "So _hot_," Alfred whispered harshly, tilting his head slightly downwards, enough to give his pet's distended, cherry-red navel a lick. "You're so fucking hot all filled up like this. Like, if I poke you too hard, you'll totally explode."

The taut skin of Arthur's belly began to jiggle and bounce a little, from the power of the two tentacles fucking so deep inside his arse. The bulges of their heads could just barely be seen from the outside. Never before has Arthur ever felt so weak and helpless. His pussy was being teased immensely by the four tentacles – one rubbing his clit so deeply, two that stretched him out to the musky air, and the last, which was pumping itself inside of his urethra.

"Artie... baby..." Alfred was now using both of his hands to rub circles into the sides of Arthur's swollen tummy, and a sinister grin stained his face as he gave that outie belly button a tiny nibble. Not nearly hard enough to hurt it, of course... "So big and full... mmm~ Heh, I suppose I can tell the tentacles to stop fucking you now, 'cuz I can't keep waiting any longer for_ my_ turn."

Arthur drooled quite heavily from it all, such a dull look on his face, mixed with lust. The soft nibble against his navel made him jump a little, but not exactly _that _much. He could hardly feel his stomach at all, since the nerves against the thin skin had been stretched out so far, that their strength and concentration had grown weak.

As Alfred suggested that he'd stop the tentacles, Arthur slightly nodded, unable to bare so much pleasure any longer. Soon enough, the tentacles lowered the hugely pregnant incubus, setting his fragile, bloated body onto the soft cavern floor.

Alfred, meanwhile, was fully erect and ready to do some damage. "Lay back," the younger demon commanded, gesturing for Arthur to do so. "Heh. I don't think you can get on your hands and knees anymore~"

Arthur could feel his body be lowered down by the tentacles, surprisingly gently. He was so heavy and almost lifeless. Alfred did not need to give much of an order, as the older incubus simply let himself fall backwards. His eyes looked upwards at his master, and his tongue hung out like a dog's. With deep pants, he slowly opened his slender, trembling legs, so much in heat.

"_Damn._ You just got totally stuffed, but you still want my cock…" Chuckling lustfully, the sapphire-haired incubus knelt on the slippery floor, his fingers grasping Arthur's legs so tightly, and his member a stiff, rigid pole. "You're a total slut. _Fuck._ Sometimes I don't even know what to do with you~" Alfred raised one of his dark eyebrows and gazed down upon his pet. "Well? C'mon. Beg."

With cum leaking through his backdoor entrance quite heavily, Arthur focused his peridot eyes upwards to look at the other male. The tattered one-piece suit was the only thing that covered his breasts. "M... Master... Please... Shove y-.. Your ste-.. steaming length… I-Into my pathetic slave pussy... F-Fuck me... F-F… Fill me," he muttered, finding it difficult to breathe. One of his hands moved down, and with two fingers, he spread his pussy lips to put on a little show.

The sides of Alfred's lips curled into an absolutely villainous smirk. He leaned over and used his free hand to pinch Arthur's thigh. "Aww. How can I resist my little damsel's plea like that?" He licked his lips, an icy purr coming from the back of his throat. With that, he bucked his hips forward, closing his eyes in sheer bliss as the redhead demon's womanhood immediately clenched around his master's hot and throbbing mass.

As Alfred slammed into Arthur's sobbing entrance, the older incubus' length twitched horribly, along with the rest of his plump body. His pussy had been hungry for too long. It was as if it had started to come alive and suck the male in so deeply.

A seance of bliss coursed through his veins, as his prize had finally been given. Both of his eyes squeezed shut, and as Arthur cried out his moan, he moved his arms up and around his master and pulled him down closer, for a deep kiss.

The demons' tongues twisted and curled as they kissed each other, warm saliva dribbling down both of their chins, showing just how rough their passion was. Grunting softly, Alfred thrusted his hips backwards, only to immediately push back inside, even deeper than before. "Nngh, fuck, r-relax a little, baby..."

With a backwards pull of Alfred's violet hair, Arthur let out a squeal of pleasure, keeping his womanly legs nice and open. It was rather difficult to keep himself maintained, as his master used such rough movements into him. "F-Fuuuh... Y-Yes~ Awwh, yes!"

"That's... ooh, _fuck_, that's _it_..." Alfred grit his teeth, another groan escaping from the back of his throat as he slammed harder into Arthur's soaking wet inner walls; clenching his member for all its worth. "So fuckin' hot and_ tight_... uhhnn..." He reached his hands upwards, digging his clawlike fingernails into what remained of the suit that bound Arthur's breasts. "Damn. Your nipples... nnh... look like they're gonna rip right through..."

The swelling of Arthur's stomach was visibly influencing the increased growth of his breasts. The torn spandex suit seemed to fit comfortably over his nipples, but the underbelly of the milk jugs were on show.

Blissful cries burst from his lips, as Alfred slammed so deep into his dripping womanhood. Arthur's face was so flushed and pink, partially from the attention his lovingly strict master would give him. Hell, his nipples and dick were becoming harder just from the sight of the incubus above him. "A-Awwh... S-... Suck m-mee... Dr-Dry..."

Alfred smirked at Arthur's plea. Since he begged so cutely… the master was more than happy to comply with his pet. "Heh. Looks like you need a good milking." Moaning softly, the taller demon leaned forward, and wrapped his cool lips around one of those swollen erect nipples. Batting his dark eyelashes and smiling up towards the other incubus, Alfred began to suckle on the ripe teat, yet another breathy groan escaping from past his lips as he neared climax.

It felt _so_ good for Arthur, as Alfred suckled on the thick nipple poking through the spandex. He could feel the milk beginning to seep through the material, and the rest of the lactation trailed down the bottom of his breasts in droplets. "A-Awwh... A-Awwh... I-… I-I'm going to...! "

"Then go ahead," Alfred barked loudly, his free hand squeezing Arthur's soft trembling thigh as he thrusted in and out as hard as he could. The sound of skin slapping skin resounded throughout the moist tentacle cave. "Go ahead and come for your master. C'mon~ Squirt, sweetie!" Growling like a wild beast, the sapphire-haired demon sunk his fangs into one of Arthur's fat nipples, just hard enough to draw a trickle of blood.

Arthur let his tongue roll out from between rosy lips. His manhood, his pussy, and his nipples went insane with liquids, bursting like a volcano as he cried out so loudly; and that trickle of blood trailed down the curve of his breast. The older incubus was completely unable to think properly any longer, as his master continued to screw with him.

All the while, Alfred kept slamming his dick in and out of Arthur's clenched pussy, the sounds of heated breathing and the squishing and bubbling of vaginal fluids filling the musky air. "Nngh... fuck..." Gritting his teeth, the younger demon dug his nails into Arthur's ass cheeks and climaxed, a gush of semen filling his mate's womb. "Uwaah... so good... so fuckin' good~"

Just one more thrusting of Alfred's hips was enough to drive the red-headed male further off the edge. His mind was gone, oblivious to anything and everything. Arthur had become so full of creamy essence that his stomach was held together with just a very thin layer of skin, stopping him from bursting. Not to mention, even his breasts seemed to have inflated a few cup-sizes.

One wrong move and Arthur's innards were all over the place.

"Damn. You're _so_ huge..." Alfred placed his palms on the older demon's tummy, gently pressing against the extremely sensitive skin, while he bucked his hips backwards to slowly pull out of Arthur's moist, warm valley. A cruel smirk stained his face as he glanced down at his pet's leaking entrance, a gleam of hunger in his sapphire eyes. "Mmm. Totally creampie'd you~"

It was as if Arthur were a balloon. Once the demon children were out, he would have so much excess skin and such a loose twat, he could take anything stuffed inside of him… His body twitching slightly, small gurgles emanated from his stomach as it tried to digest all that cum that was pumped inside him.

"Heh. I want a taste." Alfred's forked demon tail wagged so eagerly, as if he were a dog. Without another word, he got down on his hands and knees and began to lap at Arthur's creamy pussy. He licked at the lavender-colored folds of skin so teasingly, his thumb rubbing at the hermaphrodite incubus's swollen clitoris to make him leak more juice. "Nnnh... so salty...~"

The indigo-haired male smiled up at his pet, batting his dark eyelashes playfully, and his salmon-colored tongue kept at its circular movement.

Arthur slowly brought himself back to reality, breathing heavily and rapidly, as his numb arms moved over, allowing his hands to take a nice harsh squeeze of his inflated breasts. And his smooth legs remained so far open for the other. Alfred's soaked muscle was rubbing against his pussy folds so skillfully, causing him to moan softly and push his hips a little more forward to stuff it in the younger demon's face. "A-..Awwh... Master... Nnh!"

The young sex demon glanced up at Arthur, his fingers and tongue continuing to work their magic on that moist womanhood. "Y'know... I think I oughta let you sleep here tonight." Alfred wiped off the salty off-white fluids dripping down his chin, before sitting up and giving a sympathetic look towards the other male. "Don't want you walking when you could pop any minute~!"

The red-headed incubus simply laid there, so hot and helpless. His emerald eyes glistened a little from tears, as carrying such a huge tummy did cause his spine to ache. But he was going to force his way through the pain and convince himself it was just a strange kind of pleasure, so he wouldn't cry any more.

With Alfred looking down towards him, his trembling arms slowly raised upwards, trying to get some sort of warm embrace from the one he loved.

Alfred was not oblivious to his mate's distress. As sinister as he was… he couldn't stop himself from cracking a warm smile, wrapping his strong, protective arms around Arthur's bloated body. "So cute..." He brushed his cool puckered lips against the green-eyed demon's forehead, planting such a sweet kiss right above those thick eyebrows. "Don't worry, hon. I'll stay right here with you tonight." But still… the demon let out a menacing chuckle. "Of course... Can't guarantee you'll be totally safe from those pervy tentacles. Not with that yummy stench coming from your pussy~"

As soon as Arthur got what he wanted, he wrapped his arms around the younger male's neck, bringing him close enough to bury his face away, his very warm breath brushing against the pale bare nape. "Hwaah... aah... T-Thank you, Master." He spoke to Alfred with nothing more than a whimper.

He knew that if he were to fall sleep, the developing children in his womb would soon eat away the vast amounts of cum being digested, along with the amount leaking from his stretched pussy, hopefully leaving him with a slightly less bloated belly when he awakes… but still likely reeking of musky smells.

Arthur let out a slight giggle from his master's warning. feeling protected enough, both of his hazy forest-green eyes shut, and he fell fast asleep.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
